Rehabilitation
by Kleines
Summary: Hermine sucht und findet Snape und er erzählt ihr Dinge, die sie aktiv werden lassen ...
1. Chapter 1

_Nicht gerade meine allererste FF, aber es ist schon eine Weile her – das Ganze spielt nach Teil 6 und ignoriert großzügig Informationen aus HP 7._

_Die Figuren sind leider nicht meine Erfindung sondern die von JKR; ich habe sie geborgt, benutzt, wieder ordentlich abgestaubt und ins Regal zurückgestellt und auf dem ganzen Weg keinen einzigen Cent damit verdient. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_**Teil I:**_

_**Snapes Geschichte**_

Spinner's End im Regen ließ es nicht gerade sympathischer wirken, aber seine düstere Ausstrahlung wurde durchaus verstärkt, auch wenn man eigentlich kaum die Hand vor Augen sah, weil der Regen wie ein dichter, nasser silbriger Vorhang unermüdlich niederprasselte und die Gestalt in einem schwarzen bodenlangen Kapuzenumhang unter Garantie bis auf die Knochen durchnässte.

Dadurch wurde allerdings ihre Geschwindigkeit nicht im mindestens beeinflusst, mal sah man den schwarzen Schatten unter einer erloschenen Straßenlaterne verharren, dann wiederum war das Gesicht dem alten Fabrikschornstein zugewandt, sodass man wenigstens eine Nasenspitze zu erkennen glaubte, was nichtmagische Menschen sicher ungemein beruhigt hätte, weil man ansonsten fast denken mochte, dass sich nichts unter dem Umhang befand.

Allerdings machte sich niemand derartige Gedanken über den huschenden Schatten, da es keine Zuschauer gab. Die Straßen lagen vollkommen düster und verlassen - wie ausgestorben- da.

In kaum einem Fenster war überhaupt Lichtschein hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen zu erkennen, schließlich ging es bald auf Mitternacht zu, aber auch zu früherer Stunde wäre das Bild kaum ein anderes gewesen.

Schließlich blieb der Schatten vor einem verfallenen Haus stehen, aus dessen Fenster ein trüber und trostloser Widerschein einer Lampe fiel.

Als er sich über den überwucherten Gartenweg der Haustür näherte, schwang diese lautlos auf und im Rahmen stand eine drohend düstere Gestalt, wie der unbekannte Besucher in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, allerdings verdeckte keine Kapuze das Gesicht, das aber wegen der diffusen Lichtverhältnisse schwer zu erkennen war.

Der Schatten erstarrte und schien zu erschauern, aber gleich darauf setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Der Hauseigentümer lehnte sich gelassen gegen den Türrahmen und neigte leicht den Kopf, sodass etwas Licht aus dem Inneren der Wohnung auf sein Gesicht fallen konnte. Dabei wurde ein bleiches, markantes Gesicht enthüllt, das sich zu einem leichten spöttischen Lächeln verzogen hatte, wobei eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gewandert war.

Der Schatten verharrte stumm kurz vor der Tür auf dem Gartenweg und Severus Snape, ehemaliger Zaubertrank- und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste–Professor und jetzt Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und nach Voldemorts Fall meistgesuchter Mann im Land sprach ihn mit leiser, dunkler Stimme an: „Ich hatte Sie schon früher hier erwartet, Miss Granger...war der Weg so schwer zu finden?"

Die Gestalt ließ ein leises Aufkeuchen vernehmen, was Snape mit einem Grinsen quittierte, während er ihr mit einer Handbewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf zog und dabei ein bleiches Gesicht mit zwei großen braunen Augen enthüllte, die noch größer waren, weil sie sie vor Schreck weit aufgerissen hatte. Das Haar klebte ihr tropfnass am Kopf.

Snape trat zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen: „Ich will schließlich nicht daran schuld sein, wenn Sie sich heute Abend eine Lungenentzündung holen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Hermine fühlte sich sehr detailgetreu an ihren grauenvollen Lehrer erinnert.

Zögerlich betrat die junge Frau das Haus und Snape führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sie mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte sich zu setzten, aber sie blieb stur stehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und bot er etwas zu trinken an, aber sie schüttelte nur müde mit dem Kopf.

Plötzlich lächelte er ein wenig, was ihn durchaus unheimlich erschienen ließ und er sagte: „Nun sagen Sie schon etwas...ich habe schließlich keine Fragen, aber wenn Sie sich nicht sehr verändert haben seit Ihrer Schulzeit, dann müssten Sie jetzt jede Menge davon haben und ich bin gewillt, sie auch zu beantworten...das sollten Sie ausnutzen...später mag das vielleicht nicht mehr möglich sein."

Hermine schien die letzten Worte als Drohung aufzufassen, denn sie zuckte merklich zusammen und wurde noch eine Spur blasser, bevor sie zu ihrem Gryffindor-Mut zurück- und ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hierher kommen würde?"

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Granger. Ich bin durch und durch ein Slytherin und dann glauben Sie in der Tat, dass sich jemand unbemerkt meinem Haus nähern könnte. Ich bitte Sie, alleine die Vermutung ist lächerlich..."

Sie seufzte: „Einen Versuch war es wert." Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr sie fort: „Dann gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, wenn Sie auch wissen, weshalb ich hier bin oder?"

Er nickte und sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Plötzlich standen in ihren Augen Tränen und sie schluchzte: „Sagen Sie mir, warum alle Recht hatten und Sie das tun mussten?"

Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur traurig und er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Sie rührte sich nicht, schien aber in sich zusammenzusinken. Ein lässiger Schlenker und ihr Umhang und ihre Haare waren trocken. Erstaunen spiegelte sich ganz offensichtlich auf ihrer Miene und es wurde immer größer, als er mit einem weiteren Schlenker zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Rotwein auf den etwas altersschwachen Tisch zauberte.

„Nun setzen Sie sich endlich...ich möchte nicht alles im Stehen erzählen müssen." Plötzlich erinnerte er sie sehr an ihren griesgrämigen Lehrer, weshalb sie seiner Aufforderung folge leistete.

Er schenkte zwei Gläser Wein ein und trank ein wenig wie um ihr zu beweisen, dass er kein Gift beigemischt hatte.

Für einen Moment musterte er sie nachdenklich, dann sagte er leise: „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, dass es mir wirklich Leid getan hat, Ihre gute Meinung, die Sie allen Umständen zum Trotz immer von mir hatten, zu verlieren?"

Sie schnaubte hörbar und fauchte dann: „Ich habe Sie immer verteidigt gegen alle Anschuldigungen und Vermutungen. Und? Am Ende hatte ich Unrecht...ich habe mich noch nie so in einem Menschen getäuscht wie in Ihnen!"

Wieder war da dieses traurige Lächeln, als er sagte: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen begreiflich machen, dass Sie sich nicht ganz in mir getäuscht haben, aber würden Sie mir glauben? Würden Sie mir ernstlich ein zweites Mal vertrauen?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern, sie fühlte sich unbehaglich unter seinem bohrenden Blick. Sie dachte an den Zusammenstoß mit dem Bergtroll im ersten Schuljahr, als sie Professor McGonagall erzählt hatte, dass sie glaubte, es alleine mit diesem Ungetüm aufnehmen zu können. Genauso fühlte sie sich auch jetzt... hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass sie Severus Snape alleine, ohne Hilfe nach Askaban würde bringen können?

Er hatte ihre Gedanken ohne Mühe erraten und er verzog ungläubig und pikiert das Gesicht: „Miss Granger...ich bin erschüttert. Ihr Ansinnen in Ehren, aber das glaubten Sie wirklich alleine umsetzen zu können? Sie kamen noch nicht einmal unbemerkt bis vor meine Haustür..."

Sie machte eine hilflose Geste und erklärte: „Es ist doch sowieso alles egal...so viele sind gestorben, alles versinkt im Chaos und ich habe hier keinen Platz, weil ich nicht weiß, wie es früher war. Ich bin eben nur ein wertloses Schlammblut."

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen: „Miss Granger! Wie können Sie so was sagen? Es gibt nicht nur Gefahr, Mord und Tod auf dieser Welt! Jetzt haben Sie die Chance unsere Welt mitzugestalten; werfen Sie diese Chance nicht einfach weg! Und über Ihre Herkunft sollten Sie sich erst recht keine Gedanken machen, denn Sie haben Fähigkeiten, die die der meisten Reinblüter bei weitem übersteigen..."

Was war in Severus Snape gefahren? Sie hatte den fiesen und gemeinen Mörder erwartet und auf was traf sie? Einen feinfühligen Menschen, der ihr neuen Mut geben wollte.

Auch dieses Mal las er ihre Gedanken und er lächelte mit einem Hauch seiner alten Bösartigkeit: „Und woher wissen Sie, dass das alles keine Falle ist, Miss Granger?"

Sie lächelte unsicher zurück: „Intuition?"

„Dann vertrauen Sie darauf."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und Hermine fühlte, wie die Situation aussichtslos wurde, aber nicht im Sinne von verzweifelt, doch am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden, gegangen und nie wieder in die Nähe von Severus Snape gekommen, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass dieser Abend noch sehr lange werden würde und schwer...schwer, voller Gedanken und Erinnerungen und sie wusste, dass Snape ihr Dinge erzählen würde, die sie nie hätte wissen sollen.

„Sie als eifrig lernende Hexe wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore im Jahre 1949 den Schwarzmagier Grindelwald besiegte. Er hat niemandem je davon erzählt, was genau damals passiert ist, aber die ganze Zaubererwelt hegte natürlich unter anderem wegen dieser Tatsachen große Hoffnungen, dass Dumbledore auch mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig werden würde. Aber Dumbledore suchte nie eine Konfrontation mit ihm."

Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten: „Aber damals im Zaubereiministerium..."

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns lag auf Snapes Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf:„Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, bevor Sie mich unterbrochen haben, denn das ist ein entscheidender Punkt."

„Verzeihung!", murmelte Hermine kleinlaut.

Snape nickte und fuhr fort: „Ja, damals im Zaubereiministerium... da stellte er sich Voldemort und dieser floh. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie wissen, was danach geschah?"

„Harry war bei ihm...aber ich weiß nicht, was zwischen ihnen abgelaufen ist..."

„Das meinte ich nicht... Stunden später war ich bei ihm und er erzählte mir von einem alten Zauber, den Voldemort gegen ihn aufgerufen hatte."

Hermine schaute ihn erschrocken an und flüsterte fast: „Aber er konnte ihn doch abwenden?"

Snape sah sie unglücklich an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Es gibt keinen Schutz vor diesem Fluch. Für Dumbledore war dieser Zauber schlimmer als der Todesfluch selbst."

Er schwieg einen Moment, wie um sich zu fassen und fuhr dann mit leiser, scheinbar krampfhaft ruhiger und ausdrucksloser Stimme fort: „Der Zauber kann nur gegen eine Person ausgesprochen werden, die einen anderen Menschen umgebracht hat. Für Dumbledore traf dies zu, da er damals vor vielen Jahren Grindelwald tötete. Er selbst bereute dies immer, weil ein Mord das Schlimmste ist, was ein Mensch tun kann. Mit diesem schweren Verbrechen weckt er das Böse, das in jedem Menschen steckt, auf und macht es lebendig."

Hermine war nervös geworden und knetete ihre Finger im Schoß. Snape bemerkte dies und sagte leise: „Nun sagen Sie schon, was Sie wissen wollen..."

Hermine zögerte, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie das, was sie beschäftigte, am besten ausdrücken sollte, fast wünschte sie, dass er wieder ihre Gedanken lesen würde, aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihr diesmal nicht.

Sie druckste herum: „Sie...Sie sagten, dass ein Mord das Schlimmste wäre, was ein Mensch tun könne und dass damit das Böse in sich wecken würde, richtig?"

Snape nickte und sie sprach unsicher weiter: „Aber Sie haben doch auch Menschen umgebracht, Professor."

Unbewusst benutzte sie seinen alten Titel, wie um ihrer Frage die Respektlosigkeit zu nehmen und ihm deutlich zu machen, dass sie wieder Achtung, wenn auch kein Verständnis, für ihn hatte.

Er nickte stumm leicht mit dem Kopf: „Nur einen, Miss Granger. Im Dienste Voldemorts habe ich mich immer geweigert – ich kann die Cruciati, die ich dafür ertragen musste, gar nicht zählen. Dumbledore wusste von diesem fatalen Fluch, der auf ihm lastete, und arbeitete ein Jahr wie besessen an einem Schutz dagegen. Nach einem Jahr hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden."

Hermine riss die Augen auf; ihr wurde so einiges klar, aber sie ließ Snape ausreden.

„Er sprach diesen Zauber über mich und befahl mir, ich solle ihn umbringen, um Draco Malfoy zu retten, was ich auch tat."

Hermine sah ihn stumm an und wartete, dass er weitersprechen würde, aber er schwieg.

Vorsichtig fragte sie nach einiger Zeit: „Professor?"

Er war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, denn er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Miss Granger, ich bin kein Professor mehr, das wissen Sie nur zu gut."

Sie nickte, sagte aber: „Sie mögen nicht mehr unterrichten, aber nachdem ich zumindest ansatzweise verstehe, warum Sie so und nicht anders gehandelt haben, kann ich Sie auch wieder mit Ihrem Titel ansprechen."

„Wenn Sie meinen, aber lassen Sie das besser niemanden hören oder man wird Sie als Verräter bezeichnen."

Sie schnaubte und entgegnete: „Das ist mir egal."

Er lächelte spöttisch: „Typisch Gryffindor."

Sie lächelte schwach zurück und sagte dann leise: „Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, welcher Fluch das war, den Voldemort über Dumbledore sprach."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie das nicht würden wissen wollen: Es ist ein Fluch, der das Böse, das durch den Mord aufgeweckt wurde, zur vollen Entfaltung bringt. Dumbledore kämpfte stets dagegen an, er war sehr stark, aber er spürte, dass er diesen Prozess nicht ewig aufhalten würde können und er war sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass er schlimmer werden würde als Voldemort oder Grindelwald oder beide zusammen. Mit seinen Kräften hätte ihn niemand aufhalten können. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft Sie Dumbledore vor seinem Tod gesehen haben und wie gut Sie ihn kannten, aber er wirkte oft erschöpft und alt, was früher ganz undenkbar gewesen wäre. Das lag an seinem Kampf gegen den Fluch."

Hermine nickte schwach, sie wirkte entsetzt und erschüttert... für sie war es immer unmöglich gewesen, dass Dumbledore irgendeine Schwäche hätte oder irgendein Zauber ihn so angreifen hätte können.

„Dann muss ich Ihnen danken."

Snape schien auf zynische Art amüsiert, aber er erhob keinen Einspruch. Wortlos stand er auf und holte aus einem der Schränke einen versiegelten schweren Pergamentumschlag, der nicht adressiert war. Mit den Worten: „Machen Sie den Inhalt publik!" drückte er ihn Hermine in die Hand.

„Was steht da drin?"

„Das, was ich Ihnen gerade erzählt habe. Dumbledore hat die Geschichte aufgeschrieben, um mich vor Askaban und dem Tod zu retten. Allerdings hatte ich... keine Gelegenheit mich darum zu kümmern. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, dass Sie das für mich tun. Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen nach allem, was geschehen ist. Ich will endlich, dass alle die Wahrheit erfahren!"

Hermine sah ihn an und widersprach entschlossen: „Warum sollte ich das alleine tun? Gleich Morgen früh werden wir beide zum Zaubereiminister gehen und ihm die Geschichte erzählen."

Snape lachte leise und bitter: „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Das ich einfach durch London spaziere und ins Zaubereiministerium gehe?"

Plötzlich lächelte Hermine spitzbübisch: „Ich denke, Sie sind ein Slytherin durch und durch...dann wird Ihnen etwas einfallen, nicht wahr?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teil 2: **_

_**Bei Amos Diggory**_

Snape verkniff sich ein Lächeln; diese selbstbewusste Frau war wirklich die Hermine Granger, die er mühelos zu Tränen bringen konnte?

„Wie Sie meinen, Miss Granger. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie mir soviel zutrauen."

Sie schnaubte kurz, erhob sich und ordnete resolut an: „Wir treffen uns morgen um halb neun vor dem Zaubereiministerium – seien Sie pünktlich!"

Kurz drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst und war verschwunden.

Snape starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie eben gestanden hatte: Eigentlich konnte man in seinem Haus nicht apparieren oder disapparieren. Vor langer Zeit hatte er sich Dumbledore den Schutzmechanismus von Hogwarts erklären lassen, um ihn dann etwas verändert um sein eigenes Haus zu legen und dieses Biest hatte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit erkannt und umgangen. Hermine gehörte eben doch zu den besten Hexen, die er kannte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schlief bald darauf ein; sie mochte zwar genial sein, aber war auch anstrengend... und viel zu resolut und selbstbewusst... sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal eine Gelegenheit zum Widersprechen gegeben - also gut... dann eben Morgen früh halb neun Zaubereiministerium.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Snape sich wie gerädert und seine Laune steigerte sich nicht unbedingt, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, denn er war mehr als nur spät dran.

Fluchend erhob er sich und kramte seinen Zauberstab unter einem Stapel Bücher hervor, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen herzurichten und trotzdem pünktlich zu sein... er wollte sich die bissigen Kommentare von Hermine sparen.

Plötzlich hielt er kurz inne und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen... früher war er derjenige gewesen, der bissige Kommentare über Unpünktlichkeit gemacht hatte und nun wollte er sich solche ersparen... anscheinend hatte er sie mehr beeinflusst, als er glaubte. Sein Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen, als er sich die Bitterkeit in Erinnerung rief, die sie fühlte... auch etwas, was ihm ganz und gar nicht fremd war.

Als er nicht mehr ganz so wie eine Mischung aus Poltergeist und Schreckgespenst aussah, steckte er seinen Zauberstab ein und suchte einen alten Tarnumhang aus einer altmodischen Kommode.

Dies würde als Schutzmaßnahme zwar kaum reichen, aber es würde der erste Schritt zu seiner Unsichtbarkeit werden. Nachdem der Tarnumhang geheimnisvoll schimmernd und großflächig ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden lag, sammelte Snape seine Konzentration und rief einen alten Zauber auf, der zwar nicht verboten, aber auch nicht unbedingt legal war.

„Evanesceret!" Ein milchig-weißer Lichtblitz erleuchtete das Zimmer kurz bevor der Tarnumhang sein Schimmern verstärkte und dann aussah, als wäre nichts passiert.

Snape wusste nur zu gut, dass alle Ministeriumsmitarbeiter – von der Sekretärin bis zum Minister selbst – eine spezielle Ausbildung absolvieren musste, die sie unerwünschte Eindringlinge an ihrer schlichten Präsenz der Seele und des Geistes erkennen ließ. So hoffte man einen Überfall auf das Ministerium zu vermeiden. Mit seinem Zauber hatte er seine geistige Präsenz verborgen, sodass ihn niemand erspüren konnte. Nach einem abgewandelten Schallschutzzauber war seine Tarnung komplett und er hoffte, dass sie ihn genug schützen würde.

Der Regen von der letzten Nacht hatte sich in einen nasskalten, durch Mark und Bein gehenden Nebel verwandelt, der ideal war für alle, die ein möglichst frühes Rheuma anstrebten.

Snape stand in diesem Wetter vor dem Ministerium und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere, um einigermaßen warm zu bleiben, wenn er auch auf magische Weise schon nichts gegen die Nässe tun konnte, da jeder von ihm angewendete Zauberspruch seine Tarnung hätte auffliegen lassen und er verspürte nicht im Mindesten den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft von Dementoren.

Er verspürte eher den Wunsch, Hermine eine übergroße Uhr mit extrem lauter Zeitansage zu schenken, denn während er sich bemüht hatte, pünktlich zu sein, ließ sie ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Regen stehen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er weiterhin die Straße und sah schließlich eine Gestalt im Regenschirm auftauchen, die er als Hermine identifizierte.

Sie rannte in etwa in seine Richtung und ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

‚Wen wundert's?!' dachte Snape, denn das, was sie heute vorhatte, erschien ihm schlicht unmöglich.

Vorsichtig stellte er eine mentale Verbindung zu Hermine her, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht wurde etwas weniger und der Ansatz eines Lächeln war kurz darauf sichtbar, als sie ihm antwortete: ‚Hallo Professor! Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung... irgendwie wollte es heute bei mir nicht so recht klappen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht so schrecklich nass geworden und haben sich gut geschützt?'

‚Ich warte seit einer viertel Stunde auf Sie und ich bin nass wie eine Katze, aber dafür gut geschützt gegen zu viele Blicke, wenn schon nicht gegen Regen. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen oder ich hole mir auf einen Streich eine Lungenentzündung und Rheuma.'

Hermine nickte leicht und beide betraten das Zaubereiministerium.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge und Flure erklärte sie ihm kurz ihren Plan.

Schließlich standen sie im Büro des Ministers und eines der Porträts forderte Hermine auf, Platz zu nehmen, der Minister würde jeden Moment kommen.

Hermine ließ in einen gemütlichen Sessel fallen und spürte das Kribbeln in den Finger und das Ziehen im Magen, das sich normalerweise bei ihr vor einer Prüfung eingestellt hatte. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie dadurch an ihre Hogwarts-Zeit erinnert wurde und wünschte, sie könnte die Jahre noch einmal zurückdrehen. Damals war alles so einfach und klar gewesen, aber nach dem sechsten Schuljahr... sie schauderte kurz und wandte ihre Gedanken dem vorausliegenden Gespräch zu.

Snape, der die mentale Verbindung zu Hermine gar nicht hatte abreißen lassen, konnte in ihre Erinnerungen sehen, ohne, dass sie es bemerkte und ein wehmütiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. So, wie sie von Hogwarts dachte, fühlte auch er. Auch er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in die Mauern des großen Schlosses zurückzukehren.

Die Gedankengänge der beiden wurden unterbrochen, als er Zaubereiminister das Zimmer betrat.

Hermine erhob sich und auf dem Gesicht des Mannes erschien ein freundliches Lächeln: „Hermine, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es gut?"

„Danke, Mr. Diggory. Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, und Ihnen?"

„Ich habe gelernt, dass ich nie hätte über einen Zaubereiminister hätte schimpfen dürfen... die Verantwortung ist ungeheuer, aber es ist sehr schön, jetzt wieder in Frieden leben zu können, wenn auch kleine Kümmernisse bleiben. Aber was verschafft mir eigentlich die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, wie sie das Thema am besten zur Sprache bringen könnte und erklärte dann:

„Ich bin hier wegen einer sehr wichtigen Sache, von der ich weiß, dass sie einen Teil der Aurorenabteilung beschäftigt. Man sucht ja noch immer nach Severus Snape."

Diggory, der sich bequem in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurückgelehnt hatte, wurde bei der Erwähnung des Namens sofort aufmerksam und beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Was wissen Sie über ihn? Können Sie uns sagen, wo er sich momentan aufhält?"

Hermine hob die Hände, wie um den Minister wieder zu beruhigen und fuhr fort:

„Meine Geschichte wird etwas länger dauern, aber ich hoffe, dass wir am Ende ein wenig Licht in diese dunkle Angelegenheit bringt. Wo er sich aufhält, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich weiß einiges über seine Vergangenheit, was Sie sehr interessieren dürfte."

Der Minister nickte, auch wenn ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass er lieber einen Ortsnamen gehört hätte, wo er seine Auroren hätte hinschicken können, um Snape zu verhaften.

„Dann schießen Sie los, meine Beste!"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs sorgte Diggory für Tee und Gebäck und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um Hermine zuzuhören.

„Als ich erfuhr, dass Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, war meine Wut und Enttäuschung grenzenlos, denn ich hatte gedacht, dass sich alle in diesem Mann täuschen würden, und in ihm wirklich ein guter Kern sei.

Ich hoffte, ihn irgendwann zu treffen, um ihm dies sagen und ihn dann nach Askaban bringen zu können, denn ich fühlte mich von seinem Verrat persönlich getroffen.

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und so brütete ich über einem Zaubertrank, der den Aufenthaltsort einer Person auffindbar machen würde.

Dazu brauchte ich unter anderem ein Teil der zu findenden Person, zum Beispiel ein Haar, was ich Hogwarts fand. Der Trank funktionierte allerdings nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir erhoffte."

Diggory, der Hermine bis jetzt mehr oder weniger ergeben zugehört hatte, schaute jetzt fragend und besorgt und Snape, der ja auch alles mit anhörte, fühlte sich wie auch schon gestern Nacht seltsam berührt von ihrem Vertrauen und ihrer Enttäuschung.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut, obwohl Potter und Weasley sie sicherlich ständig versucht hatten zu überzeugen, dass er von Grund auf böse und schrecklich wäre. Sie war wirklich schon immer eine starke Persönlichkeit gewesen und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, einen Zaubertrank zu kreieren, der sie bis nach Spinner's End führte.

Hermine erzählte weiter und Snape spürte sofort, dass sie log, da er Einblick in ihre Gedanken hatte:

„Ich wollte zu Snape selbst, aber der Trank brachte mich nur zu seinem Haus, das natürlich schon längst verlassen war. Nichtsdestotrotz dachte ich, dass es nicht schaden könne, mich mal darin umzusehen. Nachdem ich die Flüche umgangen hatte und das Gebäude sicher betreten konnte, machte ich mich an eine gründliche Durchsuchung. Ich hoffte, irgendein Indiz entdecken zu können, wohin Snape geflohen war und zugegebenermaßen war ich auch neugierig."

Diggory runzelte etwas missfällig die Stirn und warf ein: „Das war nicht gerade ungefährlich, sich in einem verlassenen Haus eines gesuchten Todesser aufzuhalten und seine zurückgelassenen Besitztümer zu untersuchen. Ihnen hätte Merlin weiß was passieren können."

Hermine nickte gespielt reumütig und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich habe mich bemüht, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein und mich mit etlichen Schutzbannen abgesichert. Aber verstehen Sie, ich wollte unter allen Umständen wissen, welche Dinge von Snape so stark mit ihm verbunden waren, dass sie meinen Trank so ablenken konnten, dass ich zu dem Haus statt zu ihm selbst geführt wurde."

Der Minister lächelte kurz und nickte verständnisvoll: „Ja, ich kann Ihre Beweggründe schon nachvollziehen, Hermine. Aber trotzdem wäre es vielleicht klüger gewesen, einen Auroren zu rufen. Aber erzählen Sie mir, was Sie entdeckt haben."

Kurz hatte sich Hermine mit Snape stumm verständigt und hatte nun eine Antwort parat:

„Ich fand einige Bücher, die anscheinend von ihm selbst geschrieben worden waren; sie waren randvoll mit Trankrezepturen und erfundenen Zaubersprüchen, in die wohl sehr viel von ihm selbst eingeflossen sind. Dies war sicher der Grund, weshalb mein Trank nicht ganz funktionierte. Aber ich wurde auch auf einen Brief aufmerksam, den ich in einer Schublade der Kommode fand. Es schien mir fast, als hätte Snape versucht, jeden Besucher seines Hauses dorthin zu führen, so, als wollte er, dass dieses Schriftstück auf jeden Fall gefunden würde. Natürlich vermutete ich eine Falle und ich versuchte, alle möglichen Zauber, um mich nicht zu gefährden, aber es war kein einziger Bann darüber gelegt."

Der Minister seufzte gespielt: „Und ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen Ihre Neugierde keine Ruhe gelassen haben und sich den Brief angesehen haben?"

Hermine nickte und fuhr fort: „Ich habe ihn sogar dabei, denn ich halte den Inhalt für äußerst wichtig."

Sie holte den unadressierten Pergamentumschlag aus ihrer Umhangtasche und legte ihn sorgsam auf den Schreibtisch.

Diggorys erste Reaktion war, möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und den Umschlag zu bekommen, ohne seinen Schreibtischstuhl verschieben zu müssen, aber nachdem weder der Schreibtisch explodiert war noch ein Loch in das Holz gebrannt wurde, beugte er sich wieder vor. Trotzdem forderte er Hermine auf, den Umschlag zu öffnen.

Hermine konnte Snape in ihren Gedanken hören: ‚Feigling!' und sie mühte sich, ein Grinsen, das sich auf ihre Züge schleichen wollte, zu unterdrücken.

Ohne großes Getue entfaltete Hermine die Pergamentbögen und begann vorzulesen.

Wenn der Gesichtsausdruck des Ministers anfangs gelangweilt war, so wandelte er sich während dem Lesen von Interesse bis hin zu Staunen.

Als Hermine endlich fertig war, schien Diggory regelrecht erschüttert und nachdem er lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte, sagte er schließlich mit belegter und krampfhaft ruhiger Stimme:

„Wenn dieser Brief tatsächlich echt ist, würde dies so einiges erklären."

Hermine hatte nicht mit großen Gefühlsausbrüchen gerechnet und beschränkte sich daher auf ein Nicken:

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie dies überprüfen lassen wollen?"

Der Minister nickte und Hermine übergab ihm den Brief mit der Bitte, ihn wieder zurückzugeben, wenn die Überprüfungen abgeschlossen seien.

Sie musste Snapes zynische Anmerkung nicht erst hören, um zu wissen, was er von ihrer Bitte hielt: ‚Sentimentale Gryffindor!'

‚Vielen Dank, Professor! Ohne meine gryffindorischen Eigenschaften wären wir gar nicht erst soweit gekommen!'

Diggory hatte von diesem nonverbalen Schlagabtausch natürlich nichts bemerkt und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an... offenbar hatte er ihr eine Frage gestellt.

„Verzeihen Sie, können Sie noch einmal wiederholen?", fragte Hermine und bemühte sich um einen betretenden Gesichtsausdruck, während sie Snape scharf ermahnte, endlich still zu sein.

„Ich fragte Sie, warum Sie den Brief unbedingt zurück haben wollen."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht positiver... der Minister war nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu neugierig und sie wollte ganz bestimmt nicht vor Snape erklären, warum sie das Schriftstück wieder haben wollte, aber ihr blieb anscheinend keine andere Wahl.

Aber trotzdem versuchte sie es mit einer improvisierten Notlüge, die Snape auch ohne mentale Verbindung sofort durchschaut hätte, aber der Minister ließ sich um einiges leichter täuschen und akzeptierte die Erklärung, dass dieser Brief eine wertvolle Erinnerung an Dumbledore und ihre Schulzeit wäre, ohne zu widersprechen.

Hermine erhob sich, um sich von Diggory zu verabschieden, der sie zur Tür geleitet, die sie zwar öffnete, aber dann nochmals stehen blieb, um Snape die Gelegenheit zu geben, auf den Korridor zu gelangen und noch eine entscheidende Frage loszuwerden: „Falls der Brief echt ist, dann ist Snape doch rehabilitiert oder?"

Diggory schaute plötzlich sehr nachdenklich und schmunzelte dann leicht: „Ja, Hermine, machen Sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen." Er zwinkerte kurz und verabschiedete sich dann.

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf... Diggory sollte sich seine und nicht ihre Gedanken machen...

Snape wartete schon auf sie und auch wenn er nicht gerade enthusiastisch klang, bedankte er sich doch bei ihr.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden und sie beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich eine Stimme Hermines Namen rufen. Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich um, als sie Snape sagen hörte: ‚Nichts anmerken lassen, Miss Granger... ich komme hier auch alleine raus.'

‚Aber...' versuchte Hermine noch zu wiedersprechen, aber Snape hatte die Verbindung schon unterbrochen und war verschwunden.

Wütend stampfte Hermine mit dem Fuß auf, dann drehte sie sich um und sah Ron auf sich zu rennen.

Am liebsten hätte sie genau wie Snape die Flucht ergriffen, aber sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln:

„Sieh' an, Ron, wie schön, dich zu sehen."

Weiter kam Hermine gar nicht, denn Ron drückte ihr mit einer überschwänglichen Umarmung die Luft ab, sodass Hermine sich japsend aus seinen Armen befreien musste.

„Bei allen Kesseln, ich habe dich ja schon Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Wo hast du denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

Hermines Antwort fiel denkbar knapp aus: „Ich war am Arbeiten für einen neuen Zaubertrank."

Ron konnte über soviel Arbeitswut nur voller Unverständnis den Kopf schütteln und zerrte sie mit sich in sein Büro, das über und über mit Postern von Quidditchspielern bepflastert war... es war eindeutig, dass er in der Abteilung magische Spiele und Sportarten arbeitete.

Hier hatte Hermine die einmalige Gelegenheit, sich alle Details über die Neuigkeiten in der Sportwelt anzuhören, was sie auch ergeben tat, auch wenn sie jetzt viel lieber zu Hause gesessen hätte... ‚oder bei Snape' stahl sich in ihre Gedanken... sie wollte wissen, was er von dem Gespräch dachte, ob er glaubte, dass er vollständig rehabilitiert würde, was er dann tun würde...

Aber Ron störte sich nicht an Hermines abwesendem Gesicht, sondern redete pausenlos auf sie ein und drückte ihr irgendwann zwei Pergamentblätter in die Hand, die sich als Tickets für ein „Top-Spiel" entpuppten.

Mehrmals versuchte Hermine Ron abzuwürgen, um endlich gehen zu können, aber sie hatte erst nach einer Stunde einen Teilerfolg; sie musste versprechen, mit Ron und Harry wieder mehr zu unternehmen und sich nicht mehr so abzukapseln, wie sie es in den letzten Monaten getan hatte.

Innerlich seufzend fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal – sie wusste genau, dass die Jungs nur ein Thema kennen würde, das sie nicht im Mindesten interessierte: Quidditch.

Als sie endlich aus Rons Büro entkommen war, machte sie sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zum Ausgang, den sie diesmal auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte.

Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, der Winkelgasse noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie schon in London war, aber sie fühlte sich einfach zu ausgelaugt und erschöpft, was nur teilweise an dem nervenzehrenden Gespräch mit dem Minister lag, sondern auch an Rons nervtötender Sportsbegeisterung und einem etwas sturen Ex-Zaubertrankprofessor.

Sie beschloss also anstatt in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, sofort nach Hause zu apparieren und sich dort einen entspannten Nachmittag mit einer guten Tasse Tee zu gönnen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Teil 3:_

_**Unterwegs**_

Snape stand in dem Wohnzimmer seines mehr als baufälligen Haus in Spinner's End und dachte angestrengt nach.

Hermine hatte ihre Sache gut gemacht, auch wenn sie von Glück sagen konnte, dass der Minister nicht sonderlich viel Menschenkenntnis besaß... oder aber er war nach dem Tod seines Sohnes Cedric abgestumpft... vom früheren Amos Diggory, Ministeriumsmitarbeiter war jedenfalls nicht mehr viel geblieben.

Aber zumindest war er noch geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, zu überprüfen, ob Hermine unter einem Imperius-Fluch stand, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Aber ihre kleinen Flunkereien und Unsicherheiten waren nicht aufgefallen.

Welche weitere Schritte würde das Ministerium unternehmen? Natürlich würden sie Dumbledores Brief in alle magischen Einzelheiten zerlegen, aber mehr als die Wahrheit würden sie nicht finden.

Snape lächelte zufrieden.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, der mehr als nur beunruhigend war...

Sie würden herausfinden, dass der Brief tatsächlich von Dumbledore stammte und von ihm selbst ohne äußere Beeinflussung und Zwang geschrieben wurde, aber wenn sie geschickt genug vorgehen würden, würde ihnen das Pergament alle Aufenthaltsorte des Briefes offenbaren und damit wäre die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass das Ministerium sein Haus und ihn aufspüren könnte.

Momentan erschien diese Option Snape keine sehr verlockende zu sein, denn er konnte sich noch sehr gut an die etwas unorthodoxen Methoden und Verdächtigungen des Ministeriums erinnern (Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, dass Stan Shunpike ein Todesser sei??) und Askaban wäre ihm sicher, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekämen... und dann würden sie sich mit der Untersuchung des Briefes viel Zeit lassen... Zeit, die Snape nicht in einem Gefängnis zubringen sondern endlich wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft nutzen wollte.

Per Aufrufezauber ließ Snape seinen alten Koffer ins Zimmer fliegen und sammelte Bücher und Pergamente ein, um sie schwungvoll zusammen mit einigen Umhängen und auch Muggelkleidung im Gepäckstück verschwinden zu lassen. Danach verpasste er seinem Haus mit einigen Alterungszaubern auch im Inneren das Aussehen einer längst verlassenen Bruchbude und löste den Apparierschutz kurzzeitig auf, um mit einer energischen Drehung zu verschwinden.

Er materialisierte sich in einer Muggelstraße mit gepflegten Häusern und ebensolchen Vorgärten. Ein kurzer Blick an sich herunter und Snape genehmigte sich ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen, bevor er seine Umgebung nochmals aufmerksam betrachtete und als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, änderte er mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes seine recht ungewöhnliche Kleidung in eine schwarze Jeans und ein graues Hemd.

Aufmerksam betrachtet er die Türschilder und sein Blick fiel auf ein goldfarbenes, das verkündete, dass in diesem Haus die Zahnarztpraxis Granger zu finden sei.

Zufrieden ging Snape auf die Tür zu und klingelte.

Er hörte eilige Schritte näher kommen und dann wurde die Tür temperamentvoll aufgerissen und vor ihm stand eine mittelgroße Frau mit buschigen, schulterlangen Locken, die Snape vermuten ließ, dass er hier Mrs. Granger, Hermines Mutter, vor sich hatte. Durch eine vorsichtige Anrede wurde ihm dies bestätigt.

Er verlangte nach Hermine, die wenig später auch in der Tür erschien und ihn erst einmal hereinbat und ihn ins Wohnzimmer lotste, um ihm einen Platz anzubieten.

„Ich will ja jetzt gar nicht neugierig sein, Professor, aber woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier und nicht sonst wo bin?"

„Ich hatte keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt, wo Sie stecken könnten, also habe ich mein Glück einfach hier versucht, in der Hoffnung, Sie entweder anzutreffen oder aber Ihren Eltern zu entlocken, wo Sie sind."

Hermine schien erstaunt über soviel simple Logik und machte ein etwas dummes Gesicht, was Snape mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

„Und was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Snape besann sich im letzen Moment auf seine ansatzweise vorhandenen Manieren und stellte sein eigentliches Anliegen erst einmal hintenan:

„Miss Granger, nach unserer etwas ... ähm... verkorksten Verabschiedung im Ministerium wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich in aller Form bei Ihnen zu bedanken. Was Sie getan haben, war für mich nicht nur absolut unerwartet sondern dank Ihnen habe ich nun mit etwas Glück die Möglichkeit wieder ein normales Leben aufzunehmen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr großes Vertrauen und Ihren großen Einsatz. Merlin danke ich für Ihren gryffindorischen Mut und Ihre überragende Intelligenz."

Snape sah so ernst und würdevoll aus, dass Hermine sich zu einem Lachen hinreißen ließ, was ihn dazu veranlasste, in seiner besten Lehrerstimme zu fragen, ob sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollte.

„Nur bedingt Professor, aber wissen Sie eigentlich, dass das die einzige Anerkennung war, die ich in all den langen Jahren von Ihnen gehört habe?"

Snape nickte etwas betreten: „Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber in meinen Augen waren Sie nun mal eine nervtötende besserwisserische Gryffindor, was mich aber nicht davon abhalten soll, Ihnen zu versichern, dass ich ewig in Ihrer Schuld stehen werde und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für Sie tun kann... lassen Sie es mich wissen... versprochen?"

Hermine wurde fast etwas mulmig, dass Snape so ernst und dabei gar nicht bösartig oder spöttisch mit ihr sprach, aber sie freute sich trotzdem über sein Anerkennung und seinen Dank.

Kurz schwiegen sie beide, bevor Snape erneut das Wort ergriff und sie nach einigen Erklärungen bat, für ihn ein Hotel zu buchen, da er in seinem Haus nicht länger bleiben konnte. Ohne Umstände bot Hermine ihm an, dass er bei ihr bleiben könne, was Snape höflich mit der Erklärung ablehnte, dass man ihn bei ihr wahrscheinlich zuerst suchen würde.

Hermine nahm dies hin und hatte auch für sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Ministerium Verständnis.

Nachdem Snape gegangen war, wollte Hermine es sich wieder im Wohnzimmer bequem machen, um in einem Buch weiterzulesen, wurde dort aber von ihrer Mutter gestört, die sie nun ins Verhör nahm.

„Sag' mal Minchen... wer war denn dieser nette und interessante Mann?"

Bei dem unschuldigen Ton, den ihre Mutter anschlug, verdrehte Hermine die Augen, aber dann machte sich kurz ein gemeines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Das, Mama, war Professor Severus Snape, ehemaliger Zaubertrank- und Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Professor, miesester Lehrer meiner Schulzeit, der mich ständig drangsalierte, Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und generell größter Unmensch auf dieser unsrer Erde."

Ihre Mutter wurde schreckensbleich, aber nach einem Blick auf den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter merkte sie, dass sie sich einen Spaß erlaubt hatte, aber Hermine kam nun nicht mehr darum herum, ihrer Mutter die genauen Zusammenhänge zwischen Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter und ihr selbst zu erläutern.

Snape hatte inzwischen das kleine, unauffällige aber definitiv „muggelige" Hotel betreten, das Hermine ihm empfohlen hatte, und er schaute sich genau um, entdeckte zu seiner großen Zufriedenheit mehrere Kamine im Foyer, die ihm im Notfall den Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk sichern würden.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt ließ er seinen Koffer unausgepackt am Bettende stehen, suchte sich nur schnell eine Jacke und verließ das Hotel auch schon wieder, um sich das kleine Städtchen genauer anzusehen.

Begierig und neugierig steckte er seinen Kopf in die Apotheke, starrte die Auslagen eines Fernostladens verdutzt an, bevor er sich etwas unsicher durch die Tür drückte und allerhand interessante Muggel-Gewürze erstand, die in der Zaubererwelt als selten und kostbar galten.

Auch der Buchhandlung stattete er einen Besuch ab, blieb dort bei den Klassikern der Muggel-Literatur hängen und kam schließlich mit einigen schweren Plastiktüten beladen in seinem Hotelzimmer wieder an.

Hier ließ er sich auf das recht schmale Bett fallen und schlief ein.

Gegen Abend erwachte Snape aus einem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf, machte einen Umweg über die Dusche und verließ dann wieder das Hotel, um Hermine einen zweiten Besuch abzustatten.

Auf sein Läuten erschien diesmal sofort Hermine und ein Grinsen legte sich über ihre Züge, aber Snape ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern überbrachte seine Einladung, die sie überrascht, aber bereitwillig mit dem Scherz annahm, dass ihre Mutter nicht sonderlich gut koche und sie daher für jede Einladung dankbar sei.

Zusammen machten sich auf den Weg ins Stadtzentrum, wo Snape am Nachmittag ein schönes Restaurant aufgefallen war.

Während dem Essen erzählte Hermine ein wenig über ihre Familie und ließ auch ihre ausgiebigen Erläuterungen zu seiner Person und seinen Umständen nicht unerwähnt.

Snape schaute sie etwas verdutzt an und rasch setzte Hermine nach:

„Es war nicht böse gemeint, Professor, und meine Mutter hat es sicherlich nicht böse gemeint, aber als sie schon anfing, mich mit Unschuldsmiene auszuhorchen, wer Sie sind und was Sie wollten, da habe ich einen Meister-Jane-Granger-Verkupplungsversuch gewittert und wollte dem einfach nur zuvor kommen."

Snape lachte leise und sagte nur: „Verstehe."

Danach begann er sie regelrecht auszufragen, was sie den im Moment täte und was sie gerne tun würde.

Hermine gab bereitwillig Auskunft, auch wenn ihr der freundliche und gesprächige Snape etwas unheimlich war. Dies wurde durch seine Bekundung, dass er sich freue, dass sie als Zaubertrank-Laborassistentin an einer Zauber-Uni sozusagen in seine Fußstapfen trat, noch gesteigert.

Danach schwiegen sie eine Weile bis Hermine – ermuntert durch sein nettes Verhalten – sich ein Herz fasste und ihn über seine Zukunftspläne zu fragen begann.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Snape sich nicht sonderlich viel Gedanken darum gemacht, weil er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass er sich je wieder in der Zauberergesellschaft frei und unbeschränkt bewegen könne.

Aber für ihn stand an erster Stelle auf seiner Wunsch- und Prioritäten-Liste, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts zurück wollte, weil dort seine Kerkerräume noch immer auf seine Wiederkehr harrten und sich gegen jeden Eindringling magisch versiegelt hatten, der nicht die Befugnis hatte, dort einzudringen.

Hermine lachte kurz auf und fragte dann: „Aber, Sir, ich war auch in Ihrem Labor... wie hätte ich sonst an das Haar von Ihnen kommen sollen, mit dem ich den Zaubertrank fertiggestellt habe, durch den ich Sie überhaupt ausfindig machen konnte?"

Snape lächelte für einen Moment versonnen und meinte dann nur: „Offensichtlich hielt mein Zauber, der die Eigenart hat, selbst zu entscheiden, Sie für befugt, in meine Räumlichkeiten einzudringen."

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an, aber er überging ihre wissbegierige Miene und sprach sein Vorhaben an, mit Professor McGonagall Kontakt aufzunehmen, um sich erneut um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben, die, wie er mit einem feinen ironischen Lächeln bemerkte, chronisch unbesetzt sei und auf die er mittlerweile wohl ein derart großes Anrecht habe, dass er sie wahrscheinlich noch an seine Enkel vererben könne.

‚Insgesamt', dachte Hermine , war dieser Abend mit Snape wirklich schön gewesen'. Etwas, was sie sich nie hatte so recht vorstellen können... ein schöner Abend mit Snape. Er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht und war dann in Richtung seines Hotels in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Dort hatte er sich allerdings nicht sofort zu Bett begeben, sondern saß höchst konzentriert über einer Landkarte und einer Rolle Pergament.

Der nächste Morgen überraschte mit strahlendem Sonnenschein mitten im November und für Hermine brachte er noch eine weitere Überraschung:

Als sie die Milchflaschen und die allmorgendliche Zeitung von der Fußmatte aufhob, fiel ihr im Flaschenhals einer der drei Flaschen ein Stück Pergament auf, dass sie in der Küche aus seinem Versteck befreite und auf den Küchentisch legte.

Dort vergrößerte sich das Pergament, das nur ein kleiner Fetzen gewesen war, auf ausgewachsene Schriftrollengröße mit einem grünen Siegel, das bei näherem Hinsehen die Initialen SS in verschnörkelter Schlangenform aufwies.

Neugierig ließ Hermine Zeitung und Milchflaschen stehen und liegen und begab sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer, der frühere Bügelraum ihrer Mutter, den sie ihr abgeschwatzt und nun gehörig umdekoriert hatte.

Als sie eintrat, flackerten an den Wänden, die mit kostbaren Wandbehängen dekoriert zu sein schienen, Fackeln auf und verbreiteten anfangs ein flackerndes Licht.

Betrat man Hermines Schreibstube und Labor, fühlte man sich wie in einer anderen Welt und gewissermaßen war es das auch; in einem Muggelhaus hatte Hermine sich ein Stück Zaubererwelt erschaffen.

Hier fand man Kessel in allen Größen, Farben und Formen, zwei riesige Kamine und zwei kleinere Feuerstellen, einen massiven, wuchtigen Schreibtisch, die erwähnten Gobelins auf karger Steinwand, Bücherregale vollgestellt mit Einmachgläsern, Messbechern, Schachteln und Kästen und natürlich fehlten auch ihre geliebten Bücher nicht. Von der Decke hingen Kräuterbüschel, Einhornhaare und alles, was zum Zaubertrankbrauen dazugehörte.

Hermine beachtet das Durcheinander sowohl auf ihrem steinernen Labortisch als auch auf ihrem Schreibtisch nicht, sondern schob sich einfach ein Plätzchen frei, zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee und erbrach das Siegel der Pergamentrolle, die mit einer sauberen, aber eigenwillig schrägen Handschrift bedeckt war.

Hermine las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_leider ist es mir nicht möglich, Ihnen mein Vorhaben persönlich zu erklären noch Ihnen die Erklärung zu übergeben – ich bitte um Entschuldigung._

Ich bitte Sie um Verständnis für meinen plötzlichen Aufbruch, aber ich fürchte, dass das Zaubereiministerium nach mir suchen wird und es wäre naheliegend, mich in Ihrer Nähe zu vermuten. Anbei finden Sie die Orte aufgelistete, an denen ich mich in den nächsten Tagen aufhalten werde, damit Sie mich, falls nötig, ohne Mühe und problemlos finden können.

_Sollte das Ministerium mich freisprechen (wovon ich optimistischerweise ausgehe), bitte ich Sie um eine kurze Nachricht._

_Anbei finden Sie ein kleines Dankeschön an Sie für all Ihre Mühen, auch wenn diese Kleinigkeit Ihre Hilfe kaum vergelten kann._

_Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen unter sicheren Umständen_

_Severus Snape_

Hermine breitete die Pergamentrolle ganz aus und ihr fiel eine Kette mit einem Anhänger entgegen. In den Anhänger war ein sehr seltsames Symbol eingearbeitet. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Schlange und einen Löwen handelte, die sich nicht bekämpften, sondern sehr friedlich und einig wirkten. Hermine lächelte über diese Symbolik, konnte aber im Fall Snape nur zustimmen.

Sie betrachtete die Kette samt Anhänger genauer und ihr fiel die eigentümliche Farbe des Metalls auf. Es war weder silbern noch golden. Als sie den Arm von der Pergamentrolle nahm, rollte diese sich ein und ihr flog ein kleiner Zettel entgegen, auf dem in Snapes Handschrift stand:

Dies ist eine Kette, die über 500 Jahre alt ist und als Beweis zwischen einer Allianz zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin gilt. Sie werden sich fragen, woher ich sie habe; die Kette samt Anhänger gehörten früher meiner Mutter, die das Schmuckstück allerdings verabscheute. Ich hoffe, Sie finden Freude daran; ich dachte mir, dass die Darstellung von Gryffindor und Slytherin zumindest in unserem Fall recht passend ist. Es wurde sehr viel Wert auf Einheit und Gleichberechtigung gelegt, daher fiel wohl auch die Wahl des Metalls auf Koboldium.

Hermine starrte die Kette fassungslos an. Koboldium war das wertvollste Metall, das Zauberern bekannt war und Snape schenkte ihr einfach so ein 500 Jahre altes Erbstück seiner Familie, das daraus gefertigt war?

Ihre Hilfe schien für ihn wirklich von unschätzbarem Wert gewesen zu sein, obwohl er sicherlich in Tibet, Kolumbien, Tasmanien oder wo auch immer ein neues Leben hätte beginnen können. Aber anscheinend hing er so sehr an Großbritannien und ganz besonders an Hogwarts, dass es für ihn überhaupt nicht in Frage kam, das Land zu verlassen.

Während Hermine noch staunend das Schmuckstück betrachtete und sich schließlich um den Hals legte, war Snape schon längst aus der Stadt verschwunden.

Allerdings hatte er nicht den magischen Weg in Form eines Portschlüssels, Besens oder durch Apparieren gewählt, sondern saß hinter dem Steuer eines Muggelautos, das er sich am Morgen geliehen hatte.

Müde war er und seit Jahren schon kein Auto mehr gefahren, sodass er bald einen Parkplatz am Rande der Straße ansteuerte und die Aussicht auf die Küste unter ihm genoss.

Sein nächstes Ziel für eine Nacht wäre ein kleines Dorf nicht weit von Plymouth, das von Touristen gut besucht war, womit ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben war, einfach in der Menge der Fremden unterzutauchen.

Auch wenn es November war, hoffte er, dass das gute Wetter noch einige Reiselustige an die Küste gelockt hatte.

Die warme Sonne brannte ihm auf den Rücken, als er am Strand entlangging und mit Genuss die Reste eines Brötchens verspeiste. Plötzlich saß vor ihm im Sand eine große Möwe, die hungrig sein Brötchen beäugte und sich auch nicht verscheuchen ließ, als er weiterhin stur auf sie zuging.

Snape musste grinsen; das Tier erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Hermine; sie hatte sich auch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ablenken lassen.

Er schaute mit kurzem Bedauern sein Brötchen an, bevor er es Stück für Stück an die Möwe verfütterte, die ihn mit einem zufrieden krächzenden Schreien belohnte.

Am Abend aß er in einem urgemütlichen Dorfpub und ließ sich danach hundemüde in sein Bett fallen, wo er mit dem Gedanken einschlief, dass er sich an dieses Leben gewöhnen könnte, das wie ein ewiger Urlaub schien.

Am nächsten Morgen brach er wieder auf, um sich ein anderes Stück England anzusehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4:**

**Briefe**

Vier Wochen waren ins Land gegangen während denen Snape mit dem geliehenen Auto Großbritannien kreuz und quer durchstreift hatte. Von Cornwall bis Schottland hatte er all die magischen und verwunschenen Orte wie Glastonbury, Stonehenge und viele andere besucht und nebenbei seltene Zaubertrankzutaten gesammelt. Insgesamt hatte er eine recht unbeschwerte Zeit verbracht, auch wenn er immer auf der Hut vor anderen magischen Wesen war. Nach einem Monat allerdings wurde ihm das süße Nichtstun oder Fast-Nichtstun langweilig und sein Geld war auch fast aufgebraucht, sodass er die Eule, die ihn eines Morgens mit einem ungeduldigen Krächzen gefolgt vom Einsatz eines scharfen Schnabels weckte, trotzdem recht erfreut willkommen hieß.

Hastig entknotete er das Band, mit dem eine Pergamentrolle an das Bein des Tieres gebunden war und entrollte voller Neugierde und Erwartungen den Brief von Hermine:

Lieber Professor Snape!

Gestern bekam ich eine Nachricht vom Ministerium, die Sie anbei finden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich Sie als Zeuge zu der Anhörung begleiten dürfte. Ich erwarte Ihre Nachricht.

Liebe Grüße

Hermine Granger

PS.: Ich habe das Schreiben des Ministerium überprüft. Es ist mit keinem Ortungszauber oder Ähnlichem belegt.

Ein dünnes Lächeln machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit; vor Jahren war Hermine noch unbedarft gewesen und hätte nie den Gedanken bekommen, einen Brief, der vom Ministerium kam, auf Flüche und Banne zu überprüfen, aber durch Voldemorts Machtübernahme hatte sie sich zu einer fähigen aber auch misstrauischen Hexe entwickelt, die die Prüfungen für eine Aurorenausbildung mit Leichtigkeit bestanden hätte.

Neugierig entrollte Snape das zweite Schreiben, das ihm das Datum und den Ort der Anhörung mitteilte.

Hundsgemein in einem Nebensatz versteckt stand die Forderung, dass er einen glaubwürdigen Zeugen mitbringen solle, der unter Veritaserum für ihn aussagen würde.

Verärgert wollte Snape Hermine schon mitteilen, dass er keinen Zeugen aufbringen könne und er somit nicht zur Anhörung erscheinen werde, bis er nochmals Hermines Brief zur Hand nahm und ihm ihr Angebot, sich selbst als Zeugen zur Verfügung zu stellen, auffiel.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und er griff zu Feder und Pergament und kritzelte hastig eine Antwort.

Kurz danach packte er seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung London und Hermine.

Seine Rückreise war bei weitem nicht so beschaulich und angenehm wie seine Flucht aus London und von Hermine, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war sein Freizeitvergnügen, was einen Großteil seines Vermögens aufgezehrt hatte, nicht anderes als Rückzug gewesen.

Wann würde er endlich aufhören, sich wie ein gejagtes Tier zu fühlen?!

Wie das Schicksal es wollte , hatte Hermines Brief in mitten im wildesten Wales erreicht, wo er für eine Halbtagesstrecke lieber zwei Stunden mehr einplante. Obwohl sich seine Autofahrkünste um einiges gebessert hatten, fühlte er sich immer noch nicht so sicher hinter dem Steuer und so machte er noch einiges länger, aber nach drei nervenaufreibenden Tagen, in denen er unter anderem seinem Autovermieter Unsummen für sein Vehikel bezahlen musste, stand er wieder vor Hermines Tür und fühlte, wie sich in ihm die Erleichterung breit machte.

Bevor Snape auch nur klingeln konnte, wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und Hermine strahlte ihn an: „Nur hereinspaziert! Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Professor."

Welch überschwänglicher Empfang, dachte er amüsiert und verglich wieder einmal die heutige Hermine mit der Schülerin – er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was er alles anstellen müsste, um sie einzuschüchtern und auf Schülerformat zurückzuschrumpfen.

„Versuchen Sie es bloß nicht, Professor! Wie gut, dass Sie mir mittlerweile nichts mehr zu sagen haben."

Snape schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an. Okklumentik?!

„Richtig, Sir. Sie können sich ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es mich bei unserem Besuch im Ministerium gestört hat, dass nur Sie Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen konnten und nicht anders herum. Also habe ich fleißig geübt, hatte aber leider keine Testperson, aber wie ich sehe, scheint es ganz gut zu klappen."

„Sie haben sich alleine Okklumentik beigebracht?!"

„Ja."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Sie das schon wieder geschafft haben, Miss Granger."

Hermine hatte für diese bissige Antwort nur ein Lachen übrig und entgegnete leichthin:

„Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin, Professor, Sie dürfen mich ruhig loben."

Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über Snapes Züge, aber Hermine bekam nur ein anerkennendes Nicken zugebilligt.

„Dann eben nicht!" maulte sie gespielt beleidigt und führte ihren eigenwilligen Besucher in ihr eigenes kleines magisches Labor und Arbeitszimmer.

Hier zeigte sich Snape gebührend beeindruckt, wie Hermine zufrieden feststellte, obwohl er auch hier kein Wort des Lobes darüber verlor.

Sie bot ihm einen der Sessel an und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ein Nadelkissen auf den Sitz zu hexen, bevor er sich niederließ, aber ein typisch snapischer Blick hielt sie dann doch davon ab.

Hermine selbst ging zum Schreibtisch, um dort unter einem Wust von Papieren zwei weitere Briefe hervor zu kramen und sie Snape zu überreichen.

Einer davon war in ihrer eigenen Handschrift und an Professor McGonagall gerichtet, der zweite das Antwortschreiben.

Snape überflog den Inhalt:

Hermine hatte der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts mitgeteilt, wie es um ihn stand und dass er gute Chancen hatte, rehabilitiert zu werden, woraufhin Professor McGonagall direkt einen Brief an ihn gerichtet hatte, den Hermine auch nicht angerührt hatte.

Neugierig zerpflückte Snape den Umschlag und hielt das schwere Hogwarts–Pergament in der Hand, das von McGonagalls sauberer aber leicht windschiefer Schrift bedeckt war:

Lieber Severus!

Hermine hat mir genau berichtet, was passiert ist und ich muss sagen, dass ich mich außerordentlich über die Entwicklung der Dinge freue.

Ich gehe fest davon aus, dass die Anhörung für Sie ein positives Ergebnis bringen wird; daher erwarte ich Sie spätestens zum zurück auf Hogwarts.

Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihre Kerkerräume zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vorfinden – sie sind magisch versiegelt, sodass kein Unbefugter Zutritt hat. Ich fürchte nur, dass Sie einige Zaubertrankzutaten ersetzen müssen, da es nicht zu verhindern war, dass Ihr Nachfolger den Vorrat weiterbenutzte.

Außerdem möchte ich Sie bitten, mir Ihre Schulbuchforderungen für die Klassen 1 bis 7 bis spätestens 15. August mitzuteilen.

Es wäre schön, wenn Sie schon vor eigentlichem Schulbeginn wieder zu uns stoßen würden, damit wir Sie in kleinerem Rahmen gebührend begrüßen können.

In der Hoffnung Sie bald zu sehen, verbleibe ich mit den besten Wünschen und Grüßen

M. McGonagall

Direktorin von Hogwarts

Schweigend reichte Snape das Schreiben an Hermine weiter, die es hastig überflog und Snape dann anstrahlte.

„Alles beim Alten, Sir."

„Ich soll zurück..."

„Was dachten Sie denn? Genau deshalb habe ich Minerva das alles wirklich haarklein geschrieben."

„Da sind Sie mir zuvor gekommen. Ich wollte, sobald ich freigesprochen bin, mich an Professor McGonagall wenden und um Aufnahme betteln."

Hermine gestattete sich ein Grinsen – Snape und betteln.

„Morgen ist die Anhörung, Sir. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich mich zu Bett begeben. Vielleicht schlagen Sie Ihr Nachtlager diesmal besser hier bei uns auf, ansonsten könnten wir Morgen früh unter Zeitdruck kommen."

„Und wo?"

„Folgen Sie mir auf dem Fuße."

Hermine führte Snape ins Gästezimmer des oberen Stockwerks, wo er seine Sachen ablud und ihr dann wieder in die Küche folgte, wo sie zusammen den wagemutigen Versuch unternahmen, etwas auf Muggelart zu kochen.

Snape entwickelte dabei eine ungeahnte Begeisterung, da ihn das Kochen an seine geliebte Zaubertränkebrauerei erinnerte und so ließ ihn Hermine irgendwann einfach alleine in der Küche und deckte den Tisch.

Das Essen verlief ausnehmend harmonisch und Hermine genoss zuweilen sogar die Anwesenheit des verbiesterten Professor mit seinem skurrilen Humor.

Am nächsten Morgen allerdings hätte sie ihn am liebsten in den Hades gehext.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch ja pünktlich im Zaubereiministerium eintreffen würden, hatte Hermine ihren Wecker zwei Stunden früher gestellt, wurde aber nicht durch das schrille Klingeln sondern durch einen scharfen Schnabel geweckt.

Entsprechend gelaunt begrüßte Hermine die Schleiereule, die auf ihrem Kopfkissen saß und den Bezug anzunagen begann.

Als sich die Euleendlich wieder auf ihre Manieren besonnen hatte, streckte sie gehorsam ihr Bein aus und Hermine entknotete eine Pergamentrolle mit amtlichen Siegel:

Der Termin im Zaubereiministerium wurde um fast zwei Stunden vorverlegt.

Fluchend machte Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Bad und weckte vorher noch Snape mit einem wahren Trommelfeuer an seiner Türe.

Als Hermine gerade am Zähneputzen und gleichzeitig Haarekämmen war, stürzte Snape ins Bad, um auf recht rüde Art herauszufinden, warum sie ihn denn derart unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Resolut schob Hermine ihn aus dem Bad und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand, der auf einer kleinen Kommode lag.

Dank dieser Unterbrechung hatte sie nun allerdings Zahnpasta im Haar kleben.

Der Morgen konnte ja schon gar nicht mehr besser weitergehen...

Nach einigen kleinen Kämpfen im Bad standen Hermine und Snape abgehetzt, gestresst und übel gelaunt in der Küche und schauten sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Hermine ein wenig gequält lachend sagte: „Ich hoffe, das ganze Theater lohnt sich auch – also benehmen Sie sich, Professor!"

Snape allerdings, bei dem sich langsam Nervosität breit machte, reagierte auf ihren gut gemeinten Scherz nur mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Ich halte wohl besser den Mund" – ein Nicken von Snape.

„Also gehen wir", Hermine reichte ihm ihren Arm und brachte sie zu der kleinen Telefonzelle in der Nebenstraße in London.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5:**

**Die Anhörung**

Schweigend quetschten Hermine und Snape sich in das kleine rote Gehäuse, das sie binnen Sekunden unter die Erde und in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums beförderte.

Resolut und schnell ging Hermine voran und schwieg vorsichtshalber, denn sie spürte, dass Snape nicht nach Reden zu mute war. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Vor einem der Anhörungssäle blieb Hermine einen Moment stehen und drehte sich zu Snape um, der mittlerweile noch bleicher als sonst war.

Entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz und flüsterte: „Viel Glück! Ich glaube an Sie!"

Dann öffnete sie die Tür und schritt in den kalten und ungemütlichen Raum, der bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt war mit Hexen und Zauberern.

Amos Diggory stand hinter dem Richtertisch und sah ihnen gespannt entgegen.

„Ah, Miss Granger, das dachte ich mir fast", begrüßte er Hermine, während er Snape nur einen kalten Blick gönnte.

Ohne zu zögern ließ dieser sich auf dem Stuhl mit den Ketten nieder und schaute Diggory überrascht an, als nichts geschah und er sich weiterhin frei bewegen konnte.

„In dubio pro reo, Snape", knurrte Diggory, der darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert schien. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass er böse zu Arthur Weasley hinübersah. Sie schickte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und hörte dann den üblichen einleitenden Floskeln zu.

Diggory, genau wie er war, ließ keine Einzelheit aus – er legte alles, was gegen Snape stand, genauso haarklein da, wie alle positiven Taten und brachte schließlich Hermine ins Spiel, die das ganze Verfahren angestoßen hatte.

Snape selbst machte seine Aussagen mit erstaunlicher Ruhe und Gelassenheit und ließ auch durchblicken, dass ihm sein letzter Auftrag von Dumbledore derart zuwider war, dass er versucht hatte, sich zu weigern. Bei diesen Worten erhob sich ungläubiges Gemurmel von den Rängen und Hermine knirschte schweigend mit den Zähnen vor Unmut, aber Snape konnte weiterhin berichten, wie er kurz vor dem Ende von Voldemort verschwunden war und seitdem im Geheimen gelebt hatte.

Schließlich erhob sich ein junger Zauberer aus der Mysteriumsabteilung und erläuterte, was sie alles mit dem Brief von Dumbledore angestellt hatten, um herauszufinden, ob es sich um eine Fälschung handelte und das Ergebnis aller Tests war ganz eindeutig: Der Brief war echt.

Hermine nickte bestätigend und erklärte dann: „Wie Sie alle wissen, habe ich mich als Zeugin für Severus Snape zur Verfügung gestellt und bin bereit, mich den Verhörmethoden zu unterziehen. Wenn Sie also beginnen möchten..."

Zwei Auroren kamen auf Hermine zu und überprüften, ob sie einen Gegenzauber angewendet hatte, um das Veritaserum zu unterlaufen und prüften, ob sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand, der die Wirkung des Tranks schwächen oder aufheben konnte.

Nachdem alle Tests zur Zufriedenheit der Auroren abgeschlossen war, trank Hermine eine Phiole des Veritaserum und begann, die Fragen des Zaubereiministers zu beantworten.

Dieses Mal erzählte sie allerdings unter dem Einfluss des Tranks von der ersten Begegnung mit Snape und all dem, das sie zu ihm geführt hatte. Die Zuhörer kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus und der Zaubereiministers war doch einigermaßen geschockt, dass Hermine ihn bei ihrem letzten Besuch glatt angelogen hatte.

Sein Erstaunen wurde allerdings noch größer, als er erfuhr, dass sie in Begleitung von Snape selbst war, aber er war auch erleichtert, dass dieser damals nicht ihn und das ganze Ministerium in den Hades geflucht hatte.

Snape kräuselte bei diesem Kommentar des Ministers nur hämisch die Lippen und knurrte: „Sie überschätzen mich maßlos, Minister".

Als Hermine gefragt wurde, warum sie Snape mitgebracht hatte ins Ministerium, erklärte sie, dass die Versammlung heute dadurch eigentlich einen weiteren Beweis dafür haben müsste, dass er keinen Grund hatte, den Zaubereiminister – oder sonst irgendwen - anzugreifen.

Bei dieser Aussage staunte selbst Snape; so viel Geistesgegenwart und Um-die-Ecke-Denken hatte er Hermine nicht zugetraut, aber offenbar ging ihre Taktik blendend auf, denn alle Zauberer und Hexen auf den Rängen applaudierten begeistert bei ihren Worten.

Als schließlich alle Fragen beantwortet waren, hoben die Auroren die Wirkung des Veritserum wieder auf und Hermine lächelte Snape zufrieden an. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan.

Dann allerdings passiete etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte: Von einem der oberen Ränge, die schlecht einsehbar waren, kam eine laute und empörte Stimme, die Snape und Hermine sofort als die von Ron erkannte – Snape mit einem genervten Seufzen, Hermine mit einem überraschten Stirnrunzeln.

Währenddessen hatte sich Ron einen Weg zu den vorderen Sitzplätzen gebahnt und starrte Hermine wütend und fassungslos an. Für einen Moment war er stumm wie ein Fisch, der vor Entsetzen nach Luft schnappt, dann brüllte er los: „Das war also der Grund, warum du in letzter Zeit selten Zeit hattest! Du hast diesen Zaubertrank gebraut, um diesen Aasgeier zu finden!"

Hermines Überraschung verwandelte sich schnell in Schock, als Ron sich immer weiter in Rage redete und sie zwei Dinge erkannte: Er war eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie sich bemüht hatte, Snape zu helfen – und er war mittlerweile vor Zorn nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig.

Gerade als dieser Gedanke sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, geschah etwas Unglaubliches:

Ron hatte gerade eine Pause eingelegt in seiner Tirade, um Luft zu schöpfen und fuhr dann mit kalter Stimme fort: „Ich verlange, dass die Zeugin Miss Hermine Jane Granger dem Wahrheitszauber unterzogen wird."

Ringsum erstarrten die Zauberer und Hexen vor Entsetzen: Der Wahrheitszauber hatte die gleiche Wirkung wie Veritaserum, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, diesen Zauber unschädlich zu machen. Allerdings war die Magie des Spruches so stark, dass die magisches Kraft des Verzauberten ernsthaft Schaden nehmen konnte. Daher war der letzte Wahrheitszauber vor einigen hundert Jahren angewendet worden.

Amos Diggory sah derart hilflos aus, dass er für eine Weile stumm blieb. Schließlich stand er zögernd auf und sah zu Hermine hinüber und wandte sich dann an das Publikum, das teilweise wütend murmelte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir alle kennen die Regeln und Gesetze, nach denen in der Zaubererwelt Recht gesprochen wird. Ich muss Sie kaum darauf hinweisen, dass die Zeugen sich allen geforderten Maßnahmen zu unterziehen haben – ansonsten gilt der Angeklagte als schuldig. Obwohl hier schon auf zwei Ermittlungsarten bewiesen wurde, dass der Angeklagte unschuldig ist, muss ich Miss Granger fragen, ob sie sich dem Wahrheitszauber unterzieht."

Hermine sah Diggory an und wandte dann ihren Blick Snape zu, der nur stumm und entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich sah sie Ron an, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte und dem die Konsequenzen seines Handelns dämmerten. Am liebsten hätte er alles Gesagte rückgängig gemacht, aber ein solches Verlangen war im Zaubererrecht nicht zu widerrufen.

„Natürlich werde ich mich dem Wahrheitszauber unterziehen" Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge und Snape versucht sie mit Mimik und Gestik von ihrem Entschluss abzubringen, schließlich knurrte er nur noch „Verdammte Gryffindor!", aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

Ruhig fuhr sie fort: „Offensichtlich gibt es hier in diesem Raum immer noch Zweifler und ich möchte nicht, dass ein einziger in unserer Gemeinschaft die Aufrichtigkeit und den schweren Einsatz, den Severus Snape erbrachte, mit Bedenken betrachtet."

Hermine ging hinüber zu den Auroren, die erst auf die schwache Anordnung von dem Zaubereiminister ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und den Zauber anwendeten. Wieder wurden Hermine die gleichen Fragen gestellt, die sie schon unter Veritaserum beantwortet hatte, und sie gab fast wortgetreu die gleichen Antworten.

Als schließlich der Zauber von ihr genommen wurde, schauten alle immer noch entsetzt – nur Snape konnte sie erst gar nicht ansehen, Ron hatte den Saal mittlerweile verlassen.

„Miss Granger, bitte vollführen Sie den Lichtzauber."

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und entzündete mit einem „Lux!" ihren Zauberstab. Eine unglaubliche Freude und Erleichterung durchfluteten sie, aber sie wusste, dass das nur der Anfang war.

„Miss Granger, bitte vollführen Sie den Aufrufezauber!"

Mit einem „Accio!" holte sie sich den Zaubererhut von Minerva McGongall, die in der ersten Reihe saß und prompt in einen wilden Applaus ausbrach, der sich sofort auf das ganze Publikum verteilte.

„Miss Granger, bitte verwandeln Sie diese Feder in ein beliebiges Tier!"

Hermine verwandelte – dieses Mal stumm – die Feder in einen bunten Schmetterling, der durch den Saal flatterte – wieder applaudierten alle begeistert.

Damit waren eigentlich alle drei Prüfungen für das Vorhandensein von Magie absolviert, aber Hermine in ihrer Freude und ihrem Übermut ließ von der Decke winzig kleine Sternschnuppen regnen, die überall ein hingerissenes „Ah!" und „Oh!" hervorriefen.

Dann ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen und lächelte Snape an, der immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

Bevor allerdings irgendwer noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich von seinem Kettenstuhl erhoben und umarmte Hermine stumm. Für einen Moment waren alle überrascht, aber dann brach sich wilder Applaus Bahn, in dem die Worte von Amos Diggory völlig untergingen.

Gutmütig lächelnd wandte er sich mit einer durch Sonorus verstärkten Stimme wieder an die Versammlung und rief: „Der Angeklagte Severus Tobias Snape ist frei von aller Schuld! Wir heißen ihn wieder willkommen in unserer Gemeinschaft! Ich beantrage sowohl für ihn als auch für Miss Hermine Jane Granger den Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse." Hermine und Snape schauten sich einen Moment sprachlos an und dann kroch das erste echte, entspannte Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht, das Hermine in ihrem Leben bei ihm sah.

Als sich der Trubel langsam wieder gelegt hatte, stand Professor McGonagall auf und ging entschlossen auf den Zaubereiminister zu, der ihr seinen Platz überließ. In bester Lehrermanier hob sie die Hand und schnell legte sich Stille über den Raum.

„Ich freue mich, sagen zu dürfen, dass die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei ab dem nächsten Schuljahr Professor Severus Snape wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste begrüßen wird. Weiterhin wird er die Funktion des stellvertretenden Direktors übernehmen."

Hermine sah zu Snape und das Lächeln, das diesmal auf seinem Gesicht lag, war so glücklich und fast schon liebevoll, dass sie nur noch staunen konnte.

Aber Professor McGonagall war mit ihren Ankündigungen noch nicht fertig: „Weiterhin möchte ich hiermit – mit Ihnen allen als Zeugen – Miss Granger die Lehrstelle für Zaubertränke anbieten. Ich denke, unsere Schüler könnten von ihr nicht nur einiges über Zaubertränke, sondern auch viel über außerordentliches Verhalten lernen."

Nachdem Diggory noch den Antrag eingebracht hatte, dass der Wahrheitszauber bei gerichtlichen Verhandlungen verboten werden und im Gebrauch in der Zaubererwelt unter Strafe gestellt werden sollte, löste sich die Versammlung langsam auf und nach und nach kamen alle Hexen und Zauberer zu Snape und Hermine und gratulierten ihnen beiden für ihren Erfolg und ihren Mut.

Als endlich alle gegangen waren, standen Diggory, McGonagall, Hermine und Snape noch einen Moment zusammen.

„Und, Hermine, wirst Du zu uns kommen nach Hogwarts?", McGonagall hatte bis jetzt noch keine Antwort von Hermine bekommen und war begierig darauf, sie als neue Lehrerin zu gewinnen.

Hermine tat einen kleinen Moment so, als überlege sie und dann lächelte sie breit: „Was für eine Frage – natürlich komme ich nach Hogwarts zurück! Ich kann es kaum abwarten, wieder durchs Schloss zu laufen und selbst zu unterrichten – das ist einfach ein Traum!" McGonagall lächelte zufrieden und riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Snape, der auch sehr danach aussah, als wäre ihm diese Entwicklung recht.

Schließlich konnte Hermine ihr Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Verlegen sah sie in die Runde und entschuldigte sich dann: „Es war schon anstrengend und ich bin so erleichtert, dass alles gut gegangen ist, dass ich müde werde..." Alle drei lachten und McGonagall scheuchte sie schließlich nach Hause.

Hermine und Snape verabschiedeten sich also und machten sich zusammen auf den Heimweg, da ja Snapes Habe noch bei Hermines Eltern lagerte.

Als die beiden gingen, sah McGonagall ihnen mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach und Diggory, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lächelte gutmütig: „Ah, Professor, machen Sie sich über die beiden keine großen Gedanken – wenn es etwas werden soll, dann schaffen sie das ganz sicher..."

McGonagall nickte in Gedanken versunken und murmelte: „Genau darüber mache ich mir Sorgen..."

Hermine und Snape hatten derweil ganz andere Gedanken – sobald sie wieder zu Hause waren, wollte Hermine nur noch feiern und Snape hatte ausnahmsweise keine guten Gründe dagegen. So kam es, dass er mit den Grangers zusammen wieder in dem kleinen Restaurant saß und spürte, dass Hermine ihn ab und zu belustigt ansah, weil der das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht verbannen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Teil 6 / Ende

Hogwarts

Hermine sah sich in ihrem Büro um, das mittlerweile ein einziges Chaos war. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie nervös:

Hatte sie alle wichtigen und unverzichtbaren Bücher eingepackt?

Welche Kessel brauchte sie?

Konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass Snape sie an die Zaubertrankzutaten ließ oder sollte sie lieber ihre eigenen mitbringen?

Gab es dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball – brauchte sie also ein Ballkleid?

Frustriert raufte sie sich die Haare und betrachtete die schon gepackten Kartons und Koffer, die sich in einer Ecke stapelten.

In dem Moment, als sie beschloss, lieber zu viel als zu wenig einzupacken, ging die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf und Harry kam herein.

Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie mit „Professor Granger" begrüßte.

„Ach Harry! Wenn das alles so einfach wäre…" und Hermine begann, von ihren Problemen beim Packen zu berichten.

„Mine, denk' dran, Hogwarts hat eine der größten Bibliotheken – du musst da keine Konkurrenz machen…"

Hermine lächelte ein bisschen gequält und Harry fuhr fort:

„Außerdem wäre es ja wohl echt gemein, wenn Snape dich nach all dem, was du für ihn getan hast, nicht an seine Zutaten ließe…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber er ist einfach unberechenbar…"

„Da hast du wohl Recht"

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment und fragte dann vorsichtig:

„Hast du etwas von Ron gehört?"

Harry sah verlegen aus, druckste herum, bevor er schließlich sagte:

„Hm, er schämt sich wohl einfach. Ihm ist klar, dass er dich in ziemlich große Gefahr gebracht hat und es wirklich nicht sein Verdienst war, dass am Ende alles gut ausgegangen ist. Aber er wird sich auch nicht bei dir entschuldigen, weil er es für ein Verbrechen hält, Snape zu helfen."

„Hmpf, das klingt ja klasse – eben typisch Ron! Stur wie ein Esel!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und meinte:

„Gib ihm einfach Zeit. Vielleicht kriegt er die Kurve – und wenn nicht, dann … na ja … vielleicht schreibst du ihm irgendwann mal oder ihr lauft euch zufällig über den Weg oder so"

„Das ist zwar keine tolle Lösung, aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Harry. Ich lasse ihn einfach, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich jetzt auch keine Lust, angekrochen zu kommen – ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!"

„Eben! Also lass ihn einfach schmoren"

„Harry?" Hermine hatte ihren liebsten Tonfall angeschlagen und Harry war ein bisschen mulmig:

„Wenn du etwas so sagst, willst du etwas, das mir nicht gefallen wird…"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mir beim Packen helfen kannst – ansonsten nehme ich wirklich viel zu viel mit."

„Achso! Wenn's weiter nichts ist…"

Harry und Hermine machten sich zusammen daran, Hermines unverzichtbare Habseligkeiten in Kartons und Koffern zu verstauen und ab und an entbrannte ein liebevoller Streit über das ein oder andere Objekt, aber schließlich war alles verpackt und Hermine zur Abreise nach Hogwarts bereit.

Der Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade war wie immer, stellte Hermine fest – kalt und zugig. Zum Glück wartete schon eine Kutsche mit einem Thestral davor auf die, um sie zum Schloss zu bringen und sie verlor keine Zeit, damit sie möglichst bald ankam, denn sie platzte vor Neugierde, welches Zimmer man ihr zugewiesen hatte und welche neuen Kollegen sie noch nicht kannte.

Professor MacGonagall stand auf den Eingangsstufen und begrüßte Hermine freudig bevor sie sich munter plaudernd auf den Weg in ihr Büro machten.

Nachdem alle Formalien geklärt waren, lehnte sich Professor MacGonagall gemütlich zurück und lächelte Hermine an: „Ich glaube, wir sollten endlich du zueinander sagen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Gerne! Darf ich mal neugierig sein? Ich rätsele schon die ganze Zeit darüber, wo ich mein Büro und meine Wohnung haben werde – wenn ich ehrlich bin, platze ich bald vor Spannung!"

„Dann wollen wir dich auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen… Komm mit!"

Die beiden Frauen erhoben sich und gingen durch die langen Gänge von Hogwarts. Schließlich kamen sie vor einem Landschaftsgemälde der Highlands an:

„Nun, Hermine, ich dachte mir, dass du nicht so begeistert gewesen wärst, wenn wir dich in den Kerkern einquartiert hätten. Und Severus wollte seine Räumlichkeiten auch nur ungern hergeben – also habt ihr einfach getauscht: Das hier ist eigentlich das Büro und die Wohnung für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste…"

Hermine strahlte: „Und ich hatte schon Angst, ich müsste im Kerker wohnen"

Beide Frauen lachten und schließlich verabschiedete sich die Schulleiterin, damit Hermine in Ruhe auspacken und sich häuslich einrichten konnte.

Zum Abendessen traf sie zum ersten Mal auf das ganze Kollegium und es war teilweise ein großes Hallo, weil sie viele bekannte Gesichter in den Reihen wiederfand.

Besonders freute sie sich, Hagrid wiederzusehen und auch Flitwick und Sprout begrüßten sie überschwänglich.

Einen Moment sah Hermine sich an dem Lehrertisch ratlos um und wandte sich dann an MacGonagall:

„Minerva, wo ist denn Professor Snape?"

Die ältere Frau reagierte nur mit einem genervten Stöhnen: „Nicht schon wieder?!"

Hermine schaute sie verwirrt an und schließlich erklärte sie:

„Severus vergisst immer wieder die Mahlzeiten. Weil er so lange nicht brauen konnte, hat er sich bis zum neuen Schuljahr in den Kerkern verschanzt und wir müssen ihn regelrecht zum Essen zwingen, weil er sich sonst glatt verhungern lässt – wer geht ihn heute holen?"

Auffordernd sah die Schulleiterin am Tisch entlang und jeder senkte den Blick, bis endlich Professor Sprout meinte: „Ich denke, diese Ehre gebührt heute Hermine. Zum ersten ist sie die Neue hier und zum zweiten ja auch die Lehrerin für Zaubertränke."

Ohne viel zu murren, wollte Hermine sich auf den Weg machen, als Flitwick sie noch kurz am Arm festhielt: „Seien Sie vorsichtig, meine Liebe, Severus reagiert gereizt, wenn man ihn stört"

„Na toll", grummelte Hermine halblaut und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Ein wenig schüchtern klopfte sie an die wohlvertraute Holztür und bekam von drinnen erst gar keine Antwort. Also klopfte sie einfach lauter bis sie mit beiden Händen an die Tür pochte, dass es im ganzen Gang widerhallte.

Prompt flog die Tür auf und ein äußerst übel gelaunter Snape starrte ihr entgegen. Sobald er sie aber erkannte, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und ziemlich folgsam begleitete er sie zum Essen, um sie auf dem Weg in eine fachliche Diskussion zu verstricken.

Innerlich war Hermine erleichtert, denn sie hatte befürchtete, dass das Wiedersehen mit Snape schwierig werden würde, aber er hatte keine Probleme mit ihr und sie gab sich genauso entspannt, auch wenn sie befürchtete, dass er sehr bald an ihrer Unterrichtsmethode herummeckern würde.

Aber bis dahin waren noch einige Tage Zeit…

Hermines erster Morgen auf Hogwarts war richtig erfreulich: Als sie zum Frühstück kam, wurde sie geradezu begeistert von Snape begrüßt, der gleich mit einem Vorschlag kam:

„Miss Granger, ich habe eine Bitte an Sie"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief – Snape und eine Bitte, was da wohl herauskam?

„Ich arbeite an einem Zaubertrank gegen die Vergesslichkeit und ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir dabei unter die Arme greifen könnten…"

„Gerne!"

„Und ich habe noch eine Bitte…"

„Schießen Sie los!"

„Wenn die Schule wieder beginnt… meinen Sie, es wäre möglich, dass Sie das Labor mit mir teilen würden?"

„Aber sicher, wo sollte da das Problem sein?"

Erleichterung machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit und er begann mit Elan seine Rühreier zu verspeisen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang und lächelte: So viel zu dem Thema, es gäbe Schwierigkeiten mit Snape.

Die kurze Zeit bis zum Schulanfang war im Fluge vergangen und Hermine saß am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres am Lehrertisch und betrachtete die aufgeregten Erstklässler, die bald von dem Sprechenden Hut in die Häuser sortiert werden würden, als sie plötzlich Snape neben sich sagen hört:

„Na, Professor Granger, in Erinnerungen versunken?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um – einen Moment lang erstaunt – bis ihr klar wurde, dass das tatsächlich die Wahrheit war:

Sie, Hermine Jane Granger, war hier in Hogwarts Professorin und damit hatte sich für sie ein Traum erfüllt.

Sie lächelte den Mann neben sich an und erwiderte dann:

„Ja, und Sie, Professor Snape?"

„Nein, ich warte auf eine bessere Zukunft" und er lächelte ein klein wenig traurig bevor Hermine bemerkte, dass in diesem Satz viel Hoffnung steckte.

_Haha, das klingt doch nach einer Fortsetzung, oder?! _


End file.
